Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows
Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows is the second game of Battle of Bracelets Series and the sequel of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. In this game, there is a more complete Story Mode, Multiplayer Modes and On-line with StreetPass Modes and Friend Codes. In Character Areas and Attacks, the most important change is the conversion of Aingeru into the Dark Green Bracelet and the appearance of more enemies. It was released the 12th June, for Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and Nintendo Prima. Story The Dark Angel Ainhoa and Pablo have arrived to the top of Boreal Mount and they found... Aingeru, but his shadow form. You have to choose character: Ainhoa or Pablo? Now, Aingeru (Lv. 70) is very strong and it's difficult to defeat him. When you win, Aingeru disappears and Xavier and Elena arrives you have to go to Bullestie City. The next day, Elena has looked for a book in a library to find how to change Aingeru again. The secret is in Caste Land where the Dark Palace is. Now, you have to go to Caste Land, at the north of Galactian Land. The form to go to Caste Land is arriving to Lacal City and go to the east. When you arrive here, Inferna and Garone are waiting for you. You have to fight against them (Inferna Lv. 67, Garone Lv. 66). After defeating them, Inferna will fall a sheet of paper with the picture of a mirror. Elena decides to go alone to investigate what the mirror is and why the Dark Bracelets are interested on it. Now, you have to visit another city: Aundras Ville. Aundras City is only a border city. Then, you have to go to the north. The place are the Mountains of Souls, where there is a cave where Rachel is waiting for you. The Mirror of Shadows Rachel tells you that she listened something of a mirror that has the soul of a dark spirit and it's found near Tindres City (at the north of the mountains). You have to go there. When you arrive, you find Shadow Aingeru who is going to the mountains. You will have to stop him (Lv. 77). If you defeat him he will disappear and you will go to the museum of the city. If you find a book about the mirror, Elena will arrive and tell you that the mirror is known as the Mirror of Shadows and it can become anyone a Dark Bracelet and it keeps Darkreon's soul. It's hidden in a room in the top of the Mountain of Souls. You have to go there. When you arrives to the room, Alange is also there and he found the Mirror of Shadows, you have to take it fighting him (Lv. 80). Although you win, Alange takes the mirror and he leave. If you run behind him you will arrive to a village, Disty Ville. In this village you lose his trail. After that, two different characters ask about him. Then they told that they are also Golden Bracelets, yellow and maroon, their names are Tucker and John and they will challenge you to a battle (Tucker (Lv.82), John (Lv.82)). When you win, they say that will help you. Now, you can play with them. Suddenly, Xavier appears and behind him was Drake. He (Lv. 81) fight with them because he wants a golden bracelet for him. After that, Tucker will tell you about an abandoned castle near Filen City. You have to go to the north and go to Visvit Ville. There, Areusa is fighting Bruno, he needs your help against her (Lv. 84). The Assault of the Dark Castle You can go now to the next city, Filen City, the city of the Dark Castle. Inferna is waiting for someone and she gets surprised when she sees you. She (Lv. 84) has to fight you. After that, Elena appears and she tells you that the Dark Castle has three relics: the Scepter of Darkness, the Mirror of Shadows and the Dark Sword. The three relics in the castle, wake up Darkreon. At the moment, only the Dark Sword and the Mirror of Shadows. But, at least, you have to find Aingeru. Go to the castle. When you arrives, Drake is in front of the mirror. He's watching over the mirror and you have to fight him (Lv. 85). After that, you have to read the book that is in front of the mirror. You will discover that the mirror hides a weird world and you can cross it. And some Bracelets souls are into the mirror . You can't liberate him until there are 7 souls in. Curiously, there are 5. Ainhoa and Pablo will be the travellers. Bruno arrives. What will he want? He starts to read the book and he find why are 7? Seven souls wake up Darkreon's. Anyways, Pablo and Ainhoa decides to go to the world. Tucker and John will be waiting for them in the real world and control the situation. Now they have to travel to Astonish World. They cross the mirror but... Two different people have left the mirror!!! Wait, not different. They are Shadow Ainhoa and Shadow Pablo. Now, you have to use Tucker and John against Shadow Ainhoa (Lv. 86) and Shadow Pablo (Lv. 87). Astonish World Pablo and Ainhoa have crossed the mirror and they found a weird world. There are no gravity laws, and it hasn't colour. And the two heroes have now Dark Bracelets. It looks a dead place but they will investigate. If you go to the left, you will find Alange. His appearance is very different in this world. He looks more powerful (Lv. 90). He has more attacks and powers. When you win, you will have to visit some places of Astonish World. If you go to the north, you will find other bracelets, with levels between 85 and 88. Finally you will find Aingeru. He has a dark appearance but he isn't the villain that you found in Boreal Mountain. Anyways, he wants to fight with you (Lv. 91). After the fight, Aingeru tells you that the exit is in the underground of Astonish World. The entrance of the underground is in a cave in the north of Astonish World. The cave is a labyrinth whose center has the portal to the real world. There, you will find Dark Bracelets Clones as Inferna, Drake or Shion. When you finally find the portal's room, Alange appears to avoid their return to the real world. You have to fight him (Lv. 95) again. After that you will come back. Pablo and Ainhoa Absence While Pablo and Ainhoa are absent, Tucker and John are fighting against Pablo's and Ainhoa's Dark Clones. After fighting with them. Xavier will arrive and he will tell them that he will watch over. When you leave, Bella will confuse you with Dark Bracelets and you have to fight her (Lv. 85). After fighting, she will tell you that she has a weird amulet that she has found in a city. Suddenly, Drake appears and asks you a fight (Lv. 87). When Drake sees Bella's amulet, he gets frightened and he goes. After that, you go to Starting City to the shop where she found the amulet. But a weird girl with other bracelet left the shop. She was angry but she got surprised when she looks at Bella with the amulet. She asked Bella where did she find it, she is Pandora, the Death Harp Server. She (Lv. 90) will fight you for the amulet. After that, Pandora goes and Alange arrive. He doesn't want to fight, but he asks who the girl was. Bella tells him she was Pandora. When he hears this name, he turns pale and he goes. Xavier arrives and he told you that you have to go back to the castle. But when you go to the castle, Shadow Pablo (Lv. 90) is waiting for you. Then when you go in the castle Shadow Ainhoa (Lv. 90) is also there, in front of the door of the mirror's room. And there, Shadow Aingeru (Lv. 92) will fight you. After defeating them; Pablo, Ainhoa and Aingeru fall from the roof. Aingeru asks who Tucker and John are. He finally discovers they are golden bracelets. Darkreon's Waking Up Now, the 3 Golden Bracelets (Aingeru, Pablo and Ainhoa) have to defeat their clones. When you leave to the garden of the castle, the Dark Clones and Drake are there with the Scepter of Darkness now you have to fight against them Shadow Aingeru (Lv. 94), Shadow Ainhoa (Lv. 94) and Shadow Pablo (Lv. 94). But Drake can come into the castle. When you win, the dark clones disappear and your bracelets change. Now you are a perfect bracelet (Dark and Golden at the same time). Suddenly, the castle starts to have a powerful dark energy. When you come there, a man is in the throne. He is Darkreon, the god of Darkness , you three have to fight against him. Be careful, he has an attack that can kill you in a second. When you win, he will sign a peace with golden bracelets. After that, you have to fight against Drake (Lv. 96) to revenge Darkreon. Then when you win, you can leave out of the castle. The End...? When you leave, a person with a bracelet appears. He's Shura, he came from the Hades just to help the Death army, but he betrayed Hades just to help Golden Bracelets. Behind him, another Death Bracelet appears, he's Francis, the Papillon Bracelet (Lv. 96). He must attack Shura and bring him to the Hades. After defeating him, Shura tells you, Hades will attack the Alive World to invade it, but he's not enough powerful there and he has to defeat the golden bracelets to control the world. Rachel arrives and she says you have to go to North Gate. She has to give you something special. When you arrive, a purple-dressed man with a bracelet arrives. He's know as a Hades Judge, He's Rhadamanthys (Lv. 100), he wants to kill you. But he's not so powerful there and you shouldn't have serious problems to defeat him. After this fight, Rachel gives you a "Orto-Orb". When you use the orb, your level will be improved to Lv2 1. Now, you have more power. You can go now to North Station, to take a train to Nocturnus Ville. John is waiting for you there. He (Lv2 2) wants to fight you in Galactian Stadium. Then Tucker appears and he wants to fight too (Lv2 3). Finally, Bruno challenge you to other battle, to show you how much he has improved (Lv2 4). Then, Pablo tells you that you have to go to Lacal City. But, before going, Pablo and Ainhoa shows you three younger boys, they are apprentices and the next green, blue and red bracelets. You can fight with them, they are of level 80. The Secret of the Lake When you arrive to Lacal City, you find another Death Bracelet, similar to Rhadamanthys. He's Minos (Lv2 5). After that, Rachel goes where you are and tell you that Bella was kidnaped by some Death Bracelets, and the lake of Lacal City is really the entrance to the Hades. There is a secret temple in the middle of the lake, where you must go. But, in the coast of the lake, there are three bracelets: Francis (the Papillon), Amanda (the South Crown) and Talles (the North Crown), all of them with lever 100. They tell you after fighting them that the lake is known as "Avernus Lake" and the Temple is the entrance of the Hades. When you arrive to the temple, Caronte (the Boatman) has to fight you (Lv2 3). After that, a girl appears in the temple. She is Pandora and she invites you to come to the Hades, telling you Bella is in there. But she wants to fight you to show your power (Lv2 6), then against Orpheo (Lv2 6) and finally against Aeacus (Lv2 8). After that, a door in the main room is open. Then, Pablo, Ainhoa, Rachel, Xavier, Bruno, Elena, Tucker and John will accompany you. Characters Playable Characters Playable Characters (Beta Forms) Non-playable Characters *'Darkreon' (Shadow God) *'Hades' (Death God) *'Tempo '(Time God) *'Aspace '(Space God) *'Morpheo '(Dream God) *'Thanatos '(Secondary Death God) *'Hypnos '(Principal Dream God) *'Distordio '(Vacuum God) *'Pyros '(Fire God) *'Cryos '(Ice God) *'Lectros '(Electric God) *'Sundium '(Light God) *'Moonia '(Darkness God) *'Charon '(Boatman Bracelet) *Alex *Will *Uil *Jairo *Elise *Crane *Mason *Julius *Dalia *''Dark Soldiers'' *''Minor Bracelets ''(they appear in the road just to increase his level or train) New Abilities *Electric Dynamo *Electric Engine *Pyroengine *Cryoengine *Scream *Steam *Sacred Flames *Sacred Water *Sacred Stone *Dry Ghost *Dark Sand *Water Body *Nitrogen *Fireproof *Thunderproof *Dream Distorsion *Coldproof *Spider-amber *Water Cage *Zero Kelvin *Bee Wings *Bee Sting *Spider Web *Hauted Attacks *Piro Phosphorus Online Mode VS Mode In VS Mode, the player can fight with a friend via Nintendo Network. The players can select a lot of rules (time, use of abilities, character levels, teams,...). Cooperative Mode In this mode, the player can make a different Story Mode. Special Misions Frozen Weather over North Gate You can take a train from North Gate but you can see that the route continues at the north. You can get this route to arrive to a temple that is at the end of the route. This temple hides a treasure in the highest floor, but the temple isn't a easy place to visit, there are lots of weird creatures and traps. In the floor of the treasure, you will see Aries Commander who is trying to heat the ice box where the treasure is. If you want to get the treasure you will have to defeat him (Lv. 100). In that box, you will find the treasure that is a Frozen Orb, with this orb you will get more power on Ice attacks. Battle on Galactian Stadium This mission is quite special and it can be got when you update the game. If you go to Bullestie City you will be able to visit the Galactian Stadium. You can see the museum, the dressing room, the field, etc. But if you arrive to the special boxes, you will see characters from Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, such us Alex, Will, Uil, and some Death Bracelets... Extension Packs There will be four extension packs with the stories of four different Golden Bracelets. In each extension pack, there are different characters that can be sent to the main game to be played after getting the extension. The four extension packs will be about Alex, Will, Tucker and John and each one will be released in the end of this year. But they will be shown in July of this year. Eack pack will cost 8 $ (8 € if it's in Europe and ₤8 if it's in United Kingdom). If you want to visit the story of Alex, visit the page of Emerald BoB. If you want to visit the story of Will, visit the page of Grey BoB. If you want to visit the story of Tucker, visit the page of Yellow BoB. If you want to visit the story of John, visit the page of Maroon BoB. Gallery Characters DarkAin.png|Shadow Aingeru MogwaiAArtwork.png|John in Battle of Bracelets TuckerAArtwork.png|Tucker in Battle of Bracelets Alange.png|Alange the Dark AingeruB.png|Aingeru without Dark Bracelet PabloB.png|Pablo with the Chaos Hammer Radamantis.png|Radamantis, one of the Three Hades Judges Aeacus.png|Aeacus, one of the Hades Judges MinosBoB.png|Minos, the other Hades Judge PandoraBoB.png|Pandora Darkreon.png|Darkreon Logos BoB2.png|Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows' Logo Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:2012 Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Original Articles Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Rated E Games